Benutzer:JP-Corran-Horn
}} Willkommen auf meiner Seite! :-D Ich möchte hier einmal kurz anmerken, was für eine tolle Seite die Yodipedia ist. Am besten finde ich wie nett und höflich die Nutzer miteinander umgehen. Um ein Beispiel zu nennen: Manchmal hängt mein Pc irgendwie, wenn ich Bilder hochladen will. Dann dachte ich mir, weshalb fragst du nicht einfach im Chat, ob die jemand das Bild hoch lädt. Anstatt eines "Warum" oder eines "Mach selber" kommt: Klar! Welches? Auch wie die Erwachsenen User mit den kleineren umgehen, ist toll. Sie stehen gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, wie gleichgesinnte Freunde die sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen. Dafür möchte ich der Jedipedia gerne Danken. :-) Taung sa rang broka! Jetiise ka'rta! Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu! Coruscanta kandosii atu! Duum motir ca'tra nau tracinya! Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a! Kom'rk tsad droten troch nyn ures adenn! Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu! Coruscanta kandosii atu! Duum motir ca'tra nau tracinya! Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a! Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu! Coruscanta kandosii atu! Duum motir ca'tra nau tracinya! Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a! Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu! Coruscanta kandosii atu! Duum motir ca'tra nau tracinya! Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a! Mandalorianer!!! Meine Top Ten der Star Wars Charaktere. 1. Corran Horn 2. Luke Skywalker 3. Qui Gon Jin 4. Anakin Skywalker 5. Han Solo 6. Wedge Antilles 7. Obi-Wan Kenobi 8. Darth Maul 9. Grossadmiral Thrawn 10.Jango Fett Die Schönsten/Coolsten Star Wars Planeten. 1. Coruscant 2. Tatooine 3. Naboo 4. Yavin IV 5. Endor 6. Dagobah 7. Kamino 8. Mustafar 9. Kashyyyk 10.Alderaan Witzige Zitate aus dem Bereich Star Wars Nie bedeutet nur dass sich noch keine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben hat. (Bothanisches Sprichwort) Dein Imperium ist wirklich ein Sauhaufen! (Corran Horn zu einer Holographie des Imperators.) (Also wenn ein Blaster die vollständige Geschichte von Corvis-Minor ist, dann ist das wohl kein geeigneter Ferienort. (Corran Horn über ein Buch in dem er einen Blaster fand.) Wedge Antilles: ((...)) Dann geben sie mir doch eine annähernde Übersetzung . Cazne'olan: "Jemand der galliges Erbrechen hervorrufen könnte." (Wedge Antilles redet mit einem Twi'Lek über die Bedeutung seines Namens auf der Sprache Lekku). Projekte The Essential Atlas Meine Beiträge oder klicke oben... ;-) Am 23.7.2012 um 12.35 Uhr habe ich meine 300ste Bearbeitung getätigt. Juhu! Ich bin Stolz auf mich. ;-) Am 30.7.2012 um 17.00 Uhr habe ich meine 400ste Bearbeitung getätigt. WoW!!! Innerhalb einer Woche mehr als 100 Bearbeitungen! Ich glaubs nicht! Am 08.08.2012 um 10.58 Uhr habe ich meine 500ste Bearbeitung hinter mich gebracht! Toll, oder? ;-) Meine Top 10 Star Wars Charaktere Fortsetzung 180px|thumb|left|Platz 1. [[Corran Horn]] 180px|thumb|left|Platz 2. Der [[Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker]] 180px|thumb|left|Platz 3. Der [[Jedi-Ritter Qui Gon Jinn]] thumb|right|Platz 4. Der Auserwählte 180px|thumb|left|Platz 5. [[Han Solo]] 180px|thumb|right|Platz 6. [[Wedge Antilles]] thumb|left|Platz 7. [[Obi-Wan Kenobi]] thumb|right|Platz 8. [[Darth Maul]] thumb|left|Platz 9. [[Mitth'raw'nuruodo|Großadmiral Thrawn]] 180px|thumb|right|Platz 10. [[Jango Fett]] Meine Wertvollen Star Wars Besitztümer '''Romane zum Film' Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman) Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman) Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Romane Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger Planet der Verräter Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Erben des Imperiums Die dunkle Seite der Macht Das letzte Kommando Schatten der Vergangenheit Blick in die Zukunft Der Zorn des Admirals Der Hinterhalt (Roman) Angriff auf Selonia Showdown auf Centerpoint Das Geheimnis der Jedi Das Vermächtnis der Jedi Feindkontakt Flucht ins Ungewisse Die Meister der Macht Der Pakt von Bakura Der Geist des Dunklen Lords Rebellion der Verlorenen Lando Calrissian-Trilogie Die Feuertaufe Labyrinth des Bösen X-Wing: Angriff auf Coruscant X-Wing: Die Mission der Rebellen X-Wing: Die teuflische Falle X-Wing: Bacta-Piraten X-Wing: Die Gespensterstaffel X-Wing: Operation Eiserne Faust X-Wing: Kommando Han Solo X-Wing - Isards Rache X-Wing: Das letzte Gefecht Sachbücher und Magazine Das Geheime Wissen der Jedi Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File (Alle Ausgaben) Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen The New Essential Chronology The New Essential Guide to Alien Species The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology The New Essential Guide to Droids The New Essential Guide to Characters The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels The Essential Atlas The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Videospiele Star Wars Battlefront Star Wars Battlefront 2 Star Wars The Force Unleashed Star wars the force unleashed 2 Knights of the Old Republic Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords Republic Commando - Feindkontakt X-Wing vs. TIE-Fighter X-Wing (Computerspielreihe) X-Wing (Videospiel) Starfighter Empire at War Empire at War – Forces of Corruption Force Commander Jedi-Knight Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast Jedi Knight – Mysteries of the Sith Republic Commando (Videospiel) Filme und CD´s Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter The Clone Wars (Film) The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Staffel 1 The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Staffel 2 The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Staffel 3 Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung (Soundtrack) Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Limited Edition Soundtrack) Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (Soundtrack) Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung (Soundtrack) Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Soundtrack) Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Soundtrack)